1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire connector that crimps, solders, and seals a pair of wires together.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many devices have been proposed to electrically connect two wires together when the wires are in an end-to-end orientation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,836 to Delalle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,932 to Young et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,354 to Lhomme, U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,179 to Soni, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,995 to Arenz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,921 to Simpson, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,404 to De Groef et al., are all examples of such electrical connection devices.
These and other devices in the art suffer from one or more drawbacks. Many devices are relatively complex in construction making them expensive to manufacture and difficult to use. Some devices provide a relatively weak electrical connection that can, over time, fail. Some devices, although providing a sufficiently strong electrical connection, provide a relatively weak mechanical connection that can, over time, fail, resulting in failure of the electrical connection.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a wire connector that electrically connects two wires in end-to-end orientation that overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks. Specifically, such a wire connector must be of relatively simple design and construction, must provide a solid electrical as well as mechanical connection of the two wires, and must be easily installed. Ideally, the wire connector will also provide a good insulation seal about the wire connection point.
The wire connector of the present invention addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. The wire connector connects two wires in end-to-end relation without enduring drawbacks found in the prior art. The present invention provides a wire connector that is of relatively simple and straightforward design that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and is easy to use. Through the use of a solder and crimpable body member, the wire connector provides a solid electrical and mechanical connection of the two wires to be connected and reduces the likelihood of either mechanical or electrical failure at the point of connection. Furthermore, the wire connector provides a protective insulator and corrosion barrier and allows visual inspection of the resulting connection.
The wire connector of the present invention is comprised of a hollow sleeve, which is at least partially translucent and which may be tinted. The hollow sleeve is made from a heat shrinkable material, such as polyolefin, and has a heat shrink ratio of at least about 2 to 1. The hollow sleeve acts as a protective insulator for the wire connector to prevent electrical shorts and to provide resistance to abrasion of the connected wires. An adhesive element is located within the hollow sleeve, the adhesive element being co-extruded with the hollow sleeve and the adhesive element being heat activated. The adhesive element acts as a barrier to prevent moisture and contaminants from corroding the wire connection. A solder member is disposed within the hollow sleeve, the solder member being a tubular member, being a low temperature solder member, and being a pre-fluxed solder member. A body member, having a first end, a second end, and a channel is disposed within the solder member. A stop member is disposed within the channel. A first hood is secured to the body member proximate the first end while a second hood member is secured to the body proximate the second end in spaced apart relation to the first hood member. The body member is made from annealed copper for easy deformation during crimping and is tin plated to prevent tarnishing and corrosion of the copper and to provide a clean surface during soldering. The body member, including the first hood member and the second hood member is either a seamless extrusion or is brazed along the seam to prevent the body member from opening when crimped.